There exists a measurement system in which an inspection object is irradiated with light to make a measurement object in the inspection object generate acoustic waves (typically, ultrasonic waves) due to the photoacoustic effect, and the generated photoacoustic waves are received using an electromechanical transducer device. An exemplary existing electromechanical transducer device is a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT) device, which is a capacitive electromechanical transducer device that has an advantage of having a wide acoustic-wave receiver frequency band. CMUT devices are produced using a MEMS process, which is an application technology of a semiconductor process. A method of using a CMUT device as an electromechanical transducer device which is used in a measurement system based on the photoacoustic effect is proposed in Patent Literature PTL 1.